30 Prompt Challenge
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: This is a challenge I have started, from the Tardis forum topic Challenge: 30 Prompts. They will incluede some darker stuff that I'm not used to writing, like the first chapter, so bare with me until we get to fluff chapters. hope you enjoy. please R&R :P
1. Hatred

**This is a challenge I have decided to do. And it's my first one so I hope it's all right. I got it from the TARDIS Forum Challenges.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IT ALL BELONGS TO THE BBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>{-OoO-}<strong>

Hatred:

Damn! Why was it when he defeated those Evil Daleks they always came back! He had lost so much, his planet, his friends...His Love. All because of the Daleks. He hated them! He hated them with a passion!

If only he could wipe every single one of them out of the universe, he would! And he had. Or; he thought he had. Every time they came back, stronger than ever. If only he could so something to get rid of them once and for all!

The Doctor thought about the things he had lost, due to the Dalek's actions. He thought of his long lost planet and how he had to choose Gallifrey or the universe. He hadn't wanted to have to make that decision, but he had had no choice, the Dalek's had become too powerful. Either way, whatever he chose Gallifrey would burn and die, but he couldn't do that to the rest of the universe. It wasn't fair; he couldn't be the one to destroy all the life in the universe. He wasn't like that. So Gallifrey had burnt, his people with it, but the rest of the universe was safe. For now.

He thought about the next time he saw him. It was only one this time, but it was still a Dalek and it was still deadly! The problem was this time; the Doctor had put Rose in danger. She had been in so much danger; he was terrified at what could happen. Thankfully, Rose had touched the Dalek and it had absorbed some of her DNA, making its self more human. It had human enough to ask Rose to give the command to destroy its self. He hadn't seen that one coming.

Then the last time he saw the Dalek's, he had been taken prisoner by TORCHWOOD as well as Rose and Jackie. He had been asked to help TORCHWOOD understand what was in a sphere that had made its way through the void. The answer: Dalek's. That wasn't the only problem. Oh no, the Cybermen had come through from the parallel world and the two enemy's were fighting against each other. He had no choice but to send them all into the void and close the breach. But in doing so he had lost Rose, the young woman who had stolen his hearts and made him a better person after the Time War. He swore he would never forget her, she was safe enough she was in a parallel world with her family, but she wasn't with him. It was both the Cybermen and the Dalek's fault this time that he had lost someone close to him. Next time he saw them he would make them pay!

As they were full of hatred and the Doctor was done with giving them second chances!

{-OoO-}

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked the first chapter. It was a bit darker than my usual, so it may be a bit off. It wasn't that easy to write. So yeah hoped you liked it.<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**~tenrosefanno.1~ xx**


	2. Truth

Truth:

Martha Jones walked down the TARDIS corridors, her bags of stuff in hand. She was going to leave the Doctor today, she couldn't be around him knowing that she loved him, but he would never love her back. Not like she wanted at any rate. Martha knew he would always see them as friends. Which was OK she supposed, but it was getting hard to be around him, she wasn't sure how much more she could take. So Martha had made up her mind and told herself it was time to say goodbye. It didn't mean she would never see him again. Oh No she would see him again, it wasn't like she was going out of his life for good.

Martha kept walking down the corridors; she knew the Doctor was in the control room. She just hoped that when she told him, he would understand and know the truth about how she felt.

As Martha came up to the control she took a deep breath and finally stepped in.

"Doctor." She called. The Doctor immediately turned around to face her.

"Yes Martha?" He asked. Martha could tell he was very upset about something; it was either the fact that the TARDIS had told him what was going on, or he had been thinking about Rose again. Looking by the emotion on his face she guessed he had been thinking about Rose.

"Are you all right Doctor?" Martha asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me." The Doctor wiped his face and looked her in the eye. It was then he noticed all of her bags.

"You going somewhere?" Martha nodded.

"Doctor I'm gonna go home. For good. I don't want to have to go, but I have to. Cos the thing is Doctor, I love you, but I know you will never feel the same way about me." Martha took a deep breath and continued. "So that's why I'm going to leave. Cos it's getting hard for me to be near you. So goodbye Doctor." Martha dropped her bags and hugged the Doctor, who so shell shocked it took him a while to hug her back. They let go a couple of seconds later.

"Goodbye Martha. And thank you." The Doctor told her.

"No problem." She threw him her phone. "Keep it. Cos I'll ring, and when I do you better come running." The Doctor nodded and put the phone in his pocket. Martha picked up her stuff and left the TARDIS, leaving a broken hearted Doctor all alone in the TARDIS once again.

The good thing about this was that Martha had told him the truth and hadn't left for no reason. And you know what they say. Honesty is the best policy. No matter how much it hurts.

~OooooooO~

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked that one. It wasn't my best I have to admit. But I hoped you liked it all the same.<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**The next one is... Hope.**

**Love **

**~tenrosefanno.1~ xx**


	3. Hope

Hope:

Rose stood on the rocks on Bad Wolf Bay; she stared at the sea, thinking about the Doctor. She had just spoken to him for the last time, during which she had told him she loved him he was in the middle of replying when their time ended and he was cut off. Rose knew she would never get to hear what he was going to say, not unless some miracle happened. She felt tears run down her cheeks, she didn't care though. Why would she? She had lost the one she loved, the one who made her how she is today.

Rose saw her mother in the corner of her eye.

Jackie was standing there watching her daughter as she stared out to the sea. She knew how hard Rose was taking it, but she didn't know what to do to make her feel better. If she could she would break down the walls of the universe and get that alien's skinny butt back over here so he could see what leaving Rose has done to her. Although Jackie knew it wasn't really the Doctor's fault, she still couldn't help but blame him.

"Rose, are you all right?" Jackie asked. Rose didn't answer; she didn't even look at her mother. Jackie walked up to her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. Rose turned to face Jackie, tears streaming down her face.

"Rose, are you all right?" Jackie asked again. Rose shook her head and Jackie brought her daughter into a hug.

"Don't worry love, things will get better eventually." Jackie assured Rose.

"How can you be sure?" Rose said through her tears.

"I just do, love" Rose sighed and Jackie let her go.

"I hope you're right mum, you're right. It's just going to be hard to move on." Rose said.

"I know, Rose. You just need to take every day as it comes, and you never know, he might find some way of coming back." Jackie told her.

"Yeah, but he said it was impossible." Rose said disheartened.

"Rose, listen to yourself! You never give up. You know I hate that man, but I know you love him and you will do anything to be by his side. So don't give up before you've even tried to think something up." Rose looked down at the rock as Jackie spoke. "You're a clever girl Rose; you know you can find some way of getting close to seeing him again. You just have to be strong and never give up hope." Rose felt tears run down her cheeks again as she held back the sobs.

"I'm gonna go back to the jeep, you come back when you're ready." Jackie said, she then walked back towards Pete and Mickey, still standing by the jeep.

Rose thought about what her mum had said. Jackie was right, she had to be strong, and she couldn't just give up. Nothing was impossible. Rose had been taught to fight for what she believed it and for what she wanted. If she was ever going to be able to see the Doctor again, then that was what she would do. She would fight like her life depended on it. Rose wasn't going to let anything get in her way, no matter what anyone said to her, she would find away. Even if she died trying, or she died before she reached her goal, it wouldn't matter. Because she knew that she had tried everything she could have and she just hadn't been successful.

Rose looked up and stared out at the sea again. "I'll find a way back, Doctor. Just don't give up hope, cos I won't. I'll do everything in my power to try and get back to you. Just you wait." She then walked off the rocks and headed for the jeep. She would keep her promise, she wouldn't give up hope. Not in a million years.

When she finally reached the jeep, the four of them got back in a drove all the way back to London. All the way Rose kept on thinking about how she would get back to the one man she truly loved.

Unknown to her, a universe away, the Doctor had made the same promise.

~ 3 3 3~

**Hoped you liked that one...**

**The break at the end means something, if you think you know what that might be, then let me know and I'll tell you if you got it right, by a PM. So yeah please review, I've been ill this week, so sorry if this one isn't very good.**

**So yeah, let me know what you think. And I'll update as soon as I can, but I'm not promising anything.**

**Love**

**~tenrosefanno.1~ xx**


	4. Bury

Bury:

It was a sad day for the Doctor and Rose. It was the funeral of their first born child, their child that had died only an hour after being born. They had named her Hope as they thought that there might have been some hope for this little Time Tot, but she wasn't strong enough, she had been born far too early. It had been hard for both of them and today was going to be hard as well.

So here they were in the grave yard standing by Hope's grave. Both were dressed in black. Rose had a long black dress on with high-heel black shoes. The Doctor wore a black suit and was- for the first time in this life- not wearing his converse. He knew that he had to be as presentable as possible so had found a pair of shiny black shoes. They were uncomfortable, yes, but he felt it was necessary.

The vicar said his speech; neither the Doctor nor Rose was listening. The Doctor had his arm around her and Rose was resting her head on the Doctor's chest, silent tears running down her cheeks. The Doctor could feel tears run down his own cheeks but he didn't care, he rested his head on Rose's and hugged her closer.

It was now the time for the Doctor and Rose to make their own speeches. The Doctor knew Rose would not be able to say hers so he put both speeches together and read it out on his own, with Rose by his side. Rose had agreed, and so that is what he had done.

The two of them went up to the grave and parted from each other slightly, but never losing contact. The Doctor then said his speech which he had managed to learn off by heart.

"Even though the two of us only knew Hope for a matter of hours; we could tell that she was a special child and if she had pulled through, she would have been causing mischief and havoc around the place." The Doctor laughed slightly before continuing. "We also knew that she would have done some great things and would have been such a successful girl in whatever she chose to do. The two of us know that she would have been loved by everyone and that she will always be loved by us." The Doctor felt fresh tears run down his cheeks. He looked at Rose to see how she was coping. Rose looked up with him, fresh tears of her own running down her face.

After the funeral ended and the Doctor and Rose went back to the TARDIS and Rise went off to the nursery that they had decorated as soon as they found out about Hope. The Doctor knew it was best to leave Rose alone of a few minutes to cool off; the day had been hard on her, possibly harder than it had on him, but not by much.

So the Doctor went off to the kitchen to get the tow of them a cup of tea. Once they were done he walked to the nursery where he found Rose sitting by the cot. He looked at her sympathetically and walked over to her, sat down next to her and passed her a mug.

"Thanks," she mumbled without looking at the Doctor.

"You all right?" The Doctor asked, putting an arm around her.

"No," Rose replied truthfully. "You?"

"No, I'm not all right." The Doctor replied.

"Will it get better?" Rose asked.

"Yes it will, but it'll never truly leave us." Rose knew the Doctor knew what he was talking about; he had already lost his children on Gallifrey before, during the Time War.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Rose. I guess we'll have to carry on, but we can do it in Hope's name. And if we ever do have children, then we can tell them all about her, what she would have been and what she would have done." The Doctor kissed Rose on the head and rubbed her arm.

"OK,"

It was hard but things would get better. Even if it took a long time, things would get better; eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not too sure about this one. I found it really hard to write, but I hope it was OK. I'll try and get the next one up soon. We'll just have to see.<strong>

**Anyway I hope it is all right, please let me know.**

**Love**

**DTS xx**


	5. Flight

_**Sorry I haven't updated in-like-forever!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Flight:<strong>

The Doctor didn't know why he had let this happen, he had no idea what had possessed him to do this, but here he was standing a little way back from the TARDIS console watching Donna Noble fly the TARDIS. What was he doing? He had never let anyone fly the TARDIS before, not even Rose! Well he was sure that if she had stayed with him long enough, he would have eventually taught her.

But here he was watching Donna, fly his ship, and amazingly, the TARDIS was doing what Donna told her to do. Why was it she never did that with him? She did it with all his companions, but never him? He was going to have to have words with his ship tonight about this issue!

The Doctor took control for a bit when Donna got too near the 1980's.

"What am I gonna do, put a dent in them?" Donna asked sarcastically.

"Well someone did." The Doctor replied. But he had to admit, not everyone from the 80's was a bit, y'know, odd. Well there was one person he could think of born in the 80's that wasn't odd...

Suddenly, a phone went off and Donna stopped driving and the Doctor stopped looking at what she was doing. Then answered the phone. When the phone call ended the Doctor took control of the TARDIS once again...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah, that wasn't too good, but I couldn't think of anything else really. If I do, I'll put it up in a separate chapter.<strong>_

_**Bye, bye for now!**_

_**DTSTTF! XD**_


	6. Creation

**Creation:**

"Doctor," Rose said nervously as she came out of the bathroom a while after going in. The Doctor was sitting on their bed putting his shoes on. He looked at Rose, she looked scared. The Doctor began to worry.

"Rose, sweetheart, what is it?" The Doctor asked as he finished tying his laces. Rose walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, snuggling into his side. The Doctor put an arm around her and held her close.

"Rose, tell me what's going on, I can't help you, if I don't know." The Doctor said.

"Promise not to shout, get angry or leave me on Earth." Rose said.

"Whoa what? Why would I do that? Rose, what's happened?" The Doctor asked. How could she think that? He loved her; he wasn't going to leave her behind anywhere!

"It's just I don't know if you'll want this." Rose said quietly.

"Well, if you never tell me, we'll never know. I'm sure it's not that bad." The Doctor smiled at her, Rose didn't smile back.

"Doctor, just tell me something." Rose said.

"What?"

"What would you say about us having children?" Rose asked. The Doctor looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"Just answer the question, Doctor." Rose said.

"Rose, I would love to have children, but I don't know if we can have children together. I'm not sure that we're compatible." The Doctor told her.

"We are, Doctor."

"Huh?"

"We are compatible, we can have kids." The Doctor looked at his lover.

"What?"

"Doctor, I'm pregnant." Rose told him.

The Doctor let the information sink in before he spoke again. "What?"

"I'm pregnant." Rose repeated.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes,"

"With my child?"

"Yes, Doctor, with your child." Rose smiled nervously at him.

"Really?"

Rose nodded.

"Rose, that's fantastic!" The Doctor hugged her tightly.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yes!"

"I'm glad you think so."

"We've just created a new life! Together, we have created this! Rose, I'm so happy!" The Doctor could not stop smiling. His smiled was infectious and now Rose couldn't stop smiling.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Rose."

~End

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not too proud of this, I think I made the Doctor, slightly too excited, scary excited. But this was the only thing I could think of. So I hope it was all right!<strong>_

_**Thank you for reading. I can't, for the life of me, remember the next one, so I'll have to have a look.**_

_**OAO**_

_**DTSTTF!**_


	7. Loss

Loss:

I've lost so many people since I started travelling all those years ago. I have never held onto a companion for very long; well not as long as I would have wanted. I miss them all, they all kept me sane. If they hadn't been there for me, I have no idea what I would be like now, especially since I lost my planet and people. Another thing I've lost!

It seems that my whole life is centred on pain, loss, despair. The universe hates me and I know it! At times I don't care and I think to myself, 'I deserve this', but there are times that I think, 'Why does this have to happen to me?' My life is so confusing and terrible, there are sometimes where I think to myself, 'Would it be better if I ended this? Would the universe suffer because of it?'

But no matter how much I loose and how much it hurts, I know deep within me, that they would want me to carry on doing what I do best:

Travelling and saving the universe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OK...I need fluff! Who came up with these prompts? I think there are some fluffy one's coming up...<strong>_

_**Sorry this was so short; I couldn't really make it any longer. I should've done DD really, but I've already done one for that. **_

_**Please review! **_

_**DTSTTF!**_


	8. So, do you love me?

"**So, do you love me?":**

"Doctor?" Rose asked she walked into the console room.

"Yes?" the Doctor asked. He turned around from where he was standing by the console.

"I need to ask you something." Rose said. She walked up to him. The Doctor swallowed hard, he knew that there was only one thing she was going to ask him..." Do you love me?"

What? That wasn't what she was meant to ask him! She was meant to ask him if she could go see her mum!

The Doctor stared at her, he wasn't sure if she was being serious at the moment. For a few seconds he wondered if she had found some alcohol in the kitchen and had had one too many, but she wasn't drunk in the slightest! Well this was going to go well wasn't it?

"Err..." Was the only reply the Doctor could manage at this exact point in time.

"Doctor, I need to know, because...because I love you and I don't know if I can carry on like this, not knowing if you feel the same way or not. So, do you love me?" Rose said.

"Rose, I..." Yes he had managed to form two words! Well things were looking up now!

"Doctor, please."

"Err..." Oh well...so much for being able to speak again.

"It's a simple question Doctor; it only needs a word answer."

_That's all very well Rose, but I can't seem to form any words..._

"Rose..." _Come on Doctor, you can do this; you know what you want to say, so just bloody say it!_

"I'll take that as a no, it doesn't matter, I just needed to know...you could have said no though."

_No I couldn't, because that's not what I want to say..._

Rose turned around, and began to walk away. The Doctor felt his hearts going like mad. He had to tell her, she needed to know. If he didn't tell her now, she would probably leave him. No she WOULD leave him; there was no doubt about it!

"Rose, wait!" The Doctor called after her.

Rose turned back around. She was trying not to cry. She had wished for something that she knew was never going to happen. Why had she been so stupid?

"What?"

"I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault, if you don't love me, you don't love me."

"Yes, it is my fault because I made you upset."

"I would have got upset anyway, probably, but it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does Rose, because I do love you."

"What?"

"I love you, I didn't say anything just then, because couldn't, I was too scared to say it. I'm sorry that you took my lack of replies the wrong way. I should have said when you asked. I never meant to hurt you." The Doctor told her. Rose stared at him, thinking that she had misheard what the Doctor had just said.

"You love me?"

"Yes,"

"Really?"

"Yes," Rose didn't know what to say, so she hugged him instead. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her as well and held her tightly.

"I love you, Doctor."

"I love you too, Rose." They let go and the Doctor bent down and placed a warm kiss to Rose's lips.

For once in his life, he felt complete...

* * *

><p><em><strong>You would not believe how hard trying to come up with an idea for this one was...I had no idea what to do. So I'm sorry if it's a bit rushed, it was very hard...<strong>_

_**Please review!**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**DTSTTF!**_


End file.
